Forbidden Love
by 1wildrose1
Summary: It's the year 5023. Instead of moving forward in technology, the Earth has burnt out its modern luxuries and we have gone back to our ways of old: castles, swords, dragons, damsels in distress, princes and, of course, forbidden love. GOING TO BE REWRITTEN IN THE NEAR FUTURE
1. The Strange Prince

_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Yami/Yugi  
_**Spoilers:**_ None.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters...sadface...  
_**Summary:**_ It's the year 5023. Instead of moving forward in technology, the Earth has burnt out its modern luxuries and we have gone back to our ways of old: castles, swords, dragons, damsels in distress, princes and, of course, forbidden love.

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Language**, **Torture**, **Gore.**

Yami Marik = Marik, Marik = Malik, Yami Bakura = Bakura, Bakura = Ryou.

_Narrator is in italics. _

_**The Strange Prince**_

_It's the year 5023. Instead of moving forward in technology, the Earth has burnt out its modern luxuries and we have gone back to our ways of old: castles, swords, dragons, damsels in distress, princes and, of course, forbidden love._

_The tale I am going to tell is between two lovers who, against all odds, found love in one another to set their souls in peace and harmony for all eternity. However, those they once thought of as friends and loved ones that they could trust turned out to be against them and would do anything to keep them apart. Now, to tell the story..._

Lounging in the huge ferocious desert, lay many dangers. One of which was the Sand Dragon; a dragon that is 60 feet long in length; a dragon that can fly above the highest cloud; a dragon with sandy coloured scales; a dragon the is invisible to the eye, until it's too late. At the end of the stretch of vicious sand settled the great city, and home of the palace of the Pharaoh, Cairo.

Within the palace, inside the grand, gold encrusted study hall, sat a young man, the age of seventeen, and his tutor learning mathematics. Well, 'learning' being an incorrect word, seeing as, while his tutor was rambling on about powers of ten, the young man was using his ink-tipped quill to doodle on some spare parchment.

"So then, you take the amount of power that the ten has, and divide it by your multiplied original answer." The tutor smiled at his conclusion and turned to look at his uninterested student. "Prince Yami, if you do not learn this you shall not be able to trade goods with Rome when you become Pharaoh."

Yami looked up and sighed. "I'd rather not, Mahado. I would prefer to tell them to work it out themselves."

Mahado sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, but he refused to show his annoyance in his features; being openly angry at the prince could earn you execution in these vicious times.

"Tired, Mahado?"

The tall Egyptian looked at the prince, glad that his action passed off as weary.

"A little, my prince."

Yami smirked. "Then surely we can't continue studying."

With that said, the young prince stood and left the relieved tutor and travelled to his bedchamber and stood at the balcony at the end of the grand room to reflect on himself; after all, there was nothing better to do.

Yami could get anything he wished: money, jewels, land, horses... But the one thing he wanted, craved, _needed_, was love. However, if he was to find a true love, he would reveal his deepest, darkest secret that ensures that Pharaoh Aknamkanon would never get a grandchild. You see, it was not because of Yami's looks that stopped him finding the perfect woman, he was actually incredibly handsome; he had star shaped hair that was tipped in crimson and based in black, his fringe were blonde bangs that stuck up slightly, even setting against the black base; he had crimson eyes and a slim, mature face, along with a fairly short and muscular body. The only reason that Yami didn't have a girlfriend was because he wasn't interested in women ; he was gay. Only a select few (Yami's occasional 'sleeping partners') knew of this and they had all sworn an oath not to reveal the secret. Of course, Yami's 'sleeping partners' were all male and were believed to be merely his friends staying over in his chamber.

Yami had been standing at the balcony, looking gormless, for a while, before his father came over and snapped him out of his trance.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Yami glanced at the ageing Pharaoh that was leaning on a space beside his on the balcony. He turned his gaze back to the stars and sighed.

"Just wondering if the person I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life is looking out to the stars right. It troubles me that we share the same sky, yet whoever my love is, I cannot find them."

The old Pharaoh chuckled in a jolly way and slapped his son on the back, making the young man wince and cringe slightly; Aknamkanon had strength beyond his own knowledge.

"Whoever she is, you shall find her. It is written by the gods that my blood line shall exist until one of my children betrays me."

Yami nodded and looked at the moon as his father kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight, before exiting the chamber to go to his own. Yami banged his head repeatedly on the stone balcony and muttered 'stupid' over and over. Not being able to produce an heir caused a problem right? And problems towards his father counted as... betrayal; as I said before, these were vicious times.

As the young prince was settling into bed, a servant knocked gingerly on the door and Yami let her come in.

"Yes?"

The servant blushed at being addressed directly from the prince.

"Oh... Um... P-priest Seto asked m-me to tell you that, tomorrow, the Beni Seuf party are visiting and that you are required to socialise with their price, seeing as he is only a few years younger than you."

Yami nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, thank you."

The servant bowed and left. Yami leaned back on the gold threaded linen and smirked. Prince huh? Let's see how you would do.


	2. The Gentle Prince

**Wow... I took ages with this one because I wrote it down in my notebook during school this week Well, I'm going to update this chapter, then Society of Blood chapter 3, then Forbidden Love chapter 3, e.t.c. Anyway, on with the story!!**

**The Gentle Prince**

On the other side of the Nile to Cairo and a couple of miles down, settled the city of Beni Seuf, home of the palace of the King.

It was dinner time; the servants were carrying steaming dishes of rich food and many platters of appetisers. The palace dining room was bustling with life as slaves and servants scurried around to feed up the party who were leaving, including the King and Prince.

The country of Egypt was thrown into joy when the Evening Star's son was born, again when the Prince of Beni Seuf was given life. It shocked the country witless when they realised, as the two princes were growing up, that they looked almost exactly the same, save for the the Prince of Beni Seuf had amethyst eyes, was slightly shorter, his hair was rimmed in violet and he was slightly less muscular. The boys had never met though.

Cairo and Beni Seuf, nowadays, were the most powerful cities of the World. The Pharaoh, in turn, happened to be the 'leader of the World' and the King was the equivalent to the Pharaoh's deputy (he was only governed by the Pharaoh.)

Back to the scene in the palace of the King: said man was sitting at the head of the table, eating and laughing to jokes that were called to him across the extravagant table. To his left was his wife, but not his son's mother, and to his right sat the prince himself, in all his grace. The sixteen year old royal was sitting straight and cutting his meat elegantly, occasionally smiling sweetly whenever he was addressed or giggling cutely at a joke, having to raise his slim fingers to his mouth as not to be rude. His father laughed harder at his behaviour.

"Yugi, m'boy. You act more a princess than the prince you are."

Yugi frowned at his father's comment, but carried on eating. Soon, it was time to leave for Cairo, where Yugi was to meet his future 'boss' of sorts. Seeing as both of their fathers were getting old, the two princes were soon to inherit their roles as head of their separate cities.

Yugi sat in his chair that was lifted by eight slaves, four on each side, behind his father's own carried thrown. Only a few people from the nobles and royals were travelling with the two men: Jou, Yugi's advisor, Ryou, Yugi's cousin, Malik, also Yugi's cousin but was also Ryou's brother, and Isis, Yugi's other cousin. (Malik and Isis are not brother and sister in this ) Of course, a small amount of soldiers to protect the most the most important travellers were coming too.

The journey took only three hours to get to the ship, the voyage, from there, took several, uneventful, days. By the time they got to Cairo, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were insanely bored with boats.

Yugi's father looked at their bored expressions.

"Don't look so glum, boys. Welcome to Cairo!"

**Arg!! Shortness!! Don't worry, the chapters will get better, I just needed to introduce their lives. Please review.**


	3. Sparks

**A whole day to write- woo!! I'm off school today because I can't find my school blouse Plus, tomorrow I break up from school so I've got two blissful weeks to write more!!**

**Merry Xmas people!!**

_I'm watching all the flowers dying away,  
In heated breath of life at the dawning day.  
I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face,  
A still, unmoving thing, I feel your embrace._

_-Cascada– A Never Ending Dream-_

_**Sparks**_

"Don't forget to smile when you greet the young prince!"

'Nana', as Prince Yami liked to call the overenthusiastic maid, who was actually called Meskenet, who was also like a nice grandmother to Yami, was brushing down said Prince, fussing over his hair. They had just learnt that the other Prince was waiting in the entrance hall with his father, the King, his cousins and his advisor.

Once Nana left, Yami drew his breath in slowly and evenly; it wasn't everyday that you meet someone who will be a future partner. Nerves bubbled away in his veins and a sickly, butterfly feeling coursed through his stomach. He placed his hand gingerly on the jewel encrusted door handle and sucked in a breath, before turning it and pushing the doors open and revealing himself to the guests.

When Yami saw the other Prince, he was momentarily stunned; Prince Yugi was...beautiful. There was no other word for it. His features were petite and delicate and his posture was pronouncing his initial delicacy. He was donned in a clean white robe that was sleeveless and fell to his mid thighs; around his hips was a large gold band that showed how flat his stomach was. He was like a flash of a dream; a dream of which Yami was a slave to.

The boy turned his head toward the man who entered; his amethyst eyes widened at Yami's presence and instantly bowed, triggering the rest of his party to whip around; they also stooped low at the elder Prince's company. Yami smiled softly at Yugi's submissiveness; _He looks too cute for words!_

"There is no need of formality; we are all going to be friends, ne?"

The bowing crowed sighed and nodded, getting back to their natural positions. Yugi timidly stepped up to Yami and extended his elegant hand for a handshake.

"I am Prince Yugi."

Yami blinked and the offered hand; he was half expecting the effeminate boy to curtsy. As it was, he took his hand and shook it gently. The crimson eyed teen was secretly marvelling in the softness of his lookalike's hand.

"I know. I heard that you were almost a mirror image of me. I didn't expect you to look so innocent."

Yugi blushed violently; pink brushing across his porcelain cheeks. He then pulled his hand away and stepped back, much to the elder boy's disappointment, just as his father, the Pharaoh, entered.

"My dear friend! I didn't expect you to arrive so early; I apologise for my tardiness."

The Pharaoh embraced the King; said man chuckled and squeezed his oldest friend back.

"That's quite all right. It seems that our boys are already accustomed to being partners."

Yami's father beamed and gripped Yugi's shoulders gently, in order to study the boy.

"Yugi! You have grown so much since the last we met!"

"T-thank you?"

Yugi never like greetings like this; it was like he was simply six, not sixteen. Why did aunts and uncles and his father's friends all warmly grin at his growing progress, even if he didn't know them? Or even if he hadn't grown at all? It was all so fake and plastic. Yugi's father stepped forward and saved his son from the onslaught of: How has your tutoring been?

"It is rather early, Aknamkanon; may we rest up before breakfast?"

"Of course! Meskenet! Lead our guests to their rooms!"

Nana entered the hall with a huge smile and beckoned the weary travellers to their own separate rooms.

Yami smirked and took off to his own room. The new prince was definitely good looking...

**Sorry for my chapters being so short n.n And for them taking so long to do... Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and get the new chapter of Society of Blood posted before Xmas, but no promises. I'm still set on starting my new ultimate story when I finish these two stories; it includes loads of OCs and shounen-ai and strait relationships!! The main pairing will be Ryou X Bakura. If you want to help me with it or want to know more about it PM me on Or just review, either way n.n**


	4. Sharing A Moment

**I've been stuck for ways on how to introduce this chapter, so bear with me n.n And yes, I am going to put a part of some songs lyrics at the beginning of most chapters; only the ones I think fit the chapter though.**

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to grey  
Watching through windows  
you're wondering if I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time _

_-DJ Sammy - Time After Time_

**Sharing A Moment**

That night, Yugi sat in the spare room on the bed; he was reading a novel he had brought that aged back to the late years of the 1970's. It was so old that the cover and title had worn away, but Yugi had already dubbed it, based on the storyline, The Bearer of The Ring, or something like that. The room around him was completely draped in red and gold satin curtains around the walls and studded in rubies along the mid-border of them. A huge double bed was planted in the centre of the north wall next to the sliding glass door to the grand balcony. By the entry door, a posh wooden vanity dresser was placed and had parchment, quills and ink bottles strewn across it. Amongst the regal bedroom, Yugi still sat, immersed in his book.

A knock came at the door, causing the young Prince to look up and place a spare piece of parchment into his book to mark his place; he then called for the visitor to come in. The door opened, then shut and the visitor, Ryou, pulled back the curtain that obscured the door, before making his way over to the bed and sitting beside his cousin. Yugi looked at the albino in a puzzling manner, seeing his forlorn expression.

"What is the matter, cousin?"

Ryou sighed and looked at Yugi with his brown eyes full of sorrow. He opened his lips to speak, but instead he released another sigh and closed his moth again; he looked down once more. Yugi shuffled towards him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"There's no change in her, is there?"

Ryou shook his head and sighed once again; he then picked his head up and whispered out his next line.

"Not one."

Yugi then let him go and stood; he turned and stared straight into the elder teen's eyes.

"You do realise that when they find out, you will have to marry her."

Ryou buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"I can't though, Yugi! I'm not into... her..."

The last part of the sentence was said uncertainly, as if he was unsure of what he was saying himself. Another knock came at the door, causing Ryou's head to shoot up and Yugi to grab him and push him behind a curtain on the wall, before hailing that it was fine to open the door now.

A servant girl, the same one who spoke to Yami, came in and curtsied to the Prince.

"Yes?"

The girl looked up, severely blushing, and brought herself to a standing position again.

"Our Prince wishes to see you in the upper floor drawing room in half an hour."

Yugi nodded, "I will go."

The servant girl then curtsied again and back out of the room. Ryou came out of his hiding place and released a relieved breath of air and chuckled, happy for the first time since they came to the city. Yugi frowned at him and promptly grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Ryou; he ducked and laughed some more.

"It's not funny!"

"It is! You know that your going to be alone with Blush Boy, and you love it!"

A pink hue spread across Yugi's cheeks and he opened his mouth to retaliate; he couldn't think of anything and mumbled something unintelligible, causing Ryou to giggle happily.

"You have twenty-five minutes to get yourself presentable."

Yugi pouted and stuck out his tongue to his cousin. Just then, the door flew open and Malik bounced into the room; he was wearing only a short wrap around his waist and was giggling insanely. Ryou stopped laughing and smacked his own head at his brother's behaviour.

"Malik, you've been drinking haven't you?"

Malik dropped on the bed and sighed in a strange way.

"Nope, I'm just in a fantastical and joyous mood."

Yugi sighed and made his way over to the balcony and opened the doors; the cooling breeze soothed his Egyptian skin. Maybe it was just nerves, but Yugi's stomach decided to race a mile a minute when the servant girl told him of the requested meeting.

---

When Malik was calm again and Ryou had drug him back to their chambers, Yugi made his way to the upper floor drawing room. The palace seemed to have more floor than he had anticipated and he got severely lost.

Eventually, he found the drawing room; fifteen minutes after he was meant to be there. He pushed open the doors and opened his mouth to apologise, but he was immobilised at the sight before him: Prince Yami was standing in front of the blazing fireplace, facing towards it; the orange and red light licked at his form and enhanced his well formed muscles. The man turned at the noise and flashed a smile, seeing who it was.

Turning around, he gestured Yugi to come in and sit on one of the two armchairs in the room. Yugi nodded and made his way to the armchair on the left hand side of the fireplace, while Yami took the one on the right. An awkward silence followed, making Yugi blush again; it was hidden, however, by the warm colours of the fire.

"I thought that, as we are to be partners, we should get to know each other better."

Yugi looked up and nodded. And another embarrassing muteness ensued. _Why don't I know how to be around him?_

"I'm sorry that I was late, this palace is huge."

Yami nodded and grinned.

"I agree. It takes years of practice to know how to navigate this place."

Yugi softly chuckled; Yami then decided that he liked the sound and he wanted to hear it again, but he wasn't sure how to make him. Making Yugi laugh wasn't a problem now, because said boy glanced at him and started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?"

Yugi shook his head as he settled down.

"There is ink on your nose."

Yami's face dropped and he tried to rub it off; the smaller prince rolled his eyes and stood before the taller.

"Here, I'll do it."

He proceeded to take Yami's face I his hands and use his own sleeve to wipe the ink splatter off; when he stopped, amethyst met ruby as they both realised how close together they were. Yami raised his hand slowly to cover Yugi's that had been placed on his cheek to keep his head still during the wiping. Their eyes remained locked and, soon, they realised that their lips were together.

Both boys' minds shut down as the faced the fact that they were lip locked and marvelled in each others warm skin. Slowly, Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck; the latter man gently took the smaller boy's face in his hands and caressed it softly.

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes snapped open and he pulled back, covering his mouth, staring at a confused Yami.

"N-no! This is bad! This is wrong!"

Yami smiled gently and pulled Yugi into a hug.

"What is wrong?"

"We're both men! Princes... that makes it worse!"

Yami held the younger boy soothingly and stroked his hair. Yugi cuddled back, though reluctantly.

"Well, we just won't tell anyone. It's a small price to pay for being with the one I love."

Yugi blushed cutely and snuggled into Yami.

"O-okay." He looked up at the handsome man holding him,"I love you, too."

**Yay! I finally got them together. I'm sorry that it may seem slightly rushed -.- Now for the action to start! Just to let you know, I am not going to put any lemons in this story. Please review n.n**


	5. Conflicting Romance

**Right- I'm going to try and write a long chapter. You all know I will fail but I will try!**

_Dare mo ga mina hito koi shikunaru kisetsu ga_

_Kotoshi mo mata atatakasa to tsumetasa wo_

_Tsurete yatte kita_

_-Ayumi Hamasaki - Momentum _

_Translation:_

_The season when everyone longs to be around people _

_has come again this year_

_with warmth and coldness_

**Conflicting Romance**

The Copernicus family was one of the eldest ones in Rome; it dated back to almost the nineteen hundreds. It was also the current royal family of Rome. Presently, the Emperor, Yuudai, and the Empress, Ume, ruled; the heir, Fumio, and his twin sister, Sora, were just fifteen.

The family and the Roman army were travelling toward Egypt. Emperor Yuudai's intentions were to talk to the Pharaoh to gain a partition of power from Egypt; seeing that he was an old 'friend' of Aknamkanon, Yuudai expected that he would get his wish.

Since the dissolving of technical luxuries, Rome had been shunned aside; it had been forgotten to the modern world. Now, the rivalling countries of power were Egypt and England.

"Father? If we are here for a mere peaceful meeting, why did you insist on bringing the army?"

Yuudai glanced down at his stunning daughter and smiled in a mock comforting manner.

"It is not a matter that a young lady should be concerned about. Go back to your book."

Anger swelled inside Sora as her father talked to her as if she was a complete ignoramus and knew nothing of the going ons in warfare. She was perfectly capable of adding two and two to make four; her father was going to take, regardless of asking.

"Please don't talk to my sister like that, father."

Yuudai chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Fumio, m'boy! Protective of the weaker people! You are going to be, truly, an unforgettable Emperor."

Fumio shook his head and peered out of the window of the carriage to glance at the beautiful scenery that was Egypt. Tall pyramids, decaying sphinxes and billowing sand covered the land and it was all wonderful; then military stomps of thousands of men, all clad in heavy metal armour, could be heard before you could see the Roman Army, carrying their deadly swords, bows and arrows.

Peace was not a word that the Romans heard very often; the reason: Emperor Yuudai was intent on rebuilding his Empire. Fumio and Sora were both zealous beings in everything they did, however, they were both strongly against war.

---

Ryou was worried. Yugi was gliding around the regal room, sighing and swishing satin curtains aside so as to flop down on his silky bed. Yes, Ryou was worried indeed.

"Cousin? Something happened with blush boy, eh?"

A scarlet hue sprawled across Yugi's face as he grinned goofily and giggled cutely.

"Yeah, something happened." Yugi's smile faltered,"B-but you can't tell anyone!"

Ryou's face straightened slowly in dawning realisation; his eyes turned glassy. After a while, Yugi shook an unsteady hand in-front if his spaced out cousin's eyes.

"Ryou? Please say something."

Said albino blinked and glanced at his cousin as if he was going mad. Then, he finally spoke out in a slightly hoarse voice.

"You and him _just _kissed...right?"

Yugi was on the verge of nodding, but he remembered a 'small' detail that made him shake his head instead.

"Not exactly..."

"Oh gods, you didn't...?!"

"No! No, we didn't do _that_."

Ryou visibly relaxed at Yugi's flushed statement; he released a sigh too. Then, he realised that he still needed to ask his cousin the burning question.

"What did you do then? I mean, one kiss, as long as it stays _one_ kiss, is fine."

"Umm...I kind of...I said..."The young Prince took a deep breath,"ItoldhimthatIlovehim."

Blink.

"In Egyptian?"

Yugi swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, nervous about his confession; but Ryou was his most trusted cousin; his best friend! He could tell _him_ that he was gay...right?

"I-I told him that I love him."

Eyes widened comically as Ryou opened his mouth to, what Yugi thought he would do, argue that it was wrong, and he was a Prince; he should be aiming to produce an heir. However, he was surprise to hear what his cousin next said.

"Your in love? Awwww! How cute!"

"C-cute? But, aren't you going to say that he's a man and- and that I'm being delusional?"

Ryou cocked his head.

"Why would I say, or even think, that?" A small smile graced his lips,"I mean, I've already told you my secret about-"

"INVASION! ROME IS MARCHING TOWARD THE GATES!"

**I'm sorry -.- I ended in a cliffhanger! I also failed in writing a long chapter. Gawd, I suck at this!**

**What do you think Ryou's secret is? And what do you think of the Copernicus family? I'm going to describe them next chapter and actually include Ume. Please review!**


	6. All Is Fair In Love And War

**It seems that a lot of you people think that Ryou's secret has something to do with Bakura. He hasn't even met Bakura yet! Although, our sexy ass albino does get introduced this chapter, along with someone else ;-)**

**P.S. Please don't judge me on this chapter- I'm a newbie on writing a battle scene. You are going to have to imagine the latter part of the battle because I stop it about halfway. Sorry -.-**

**P.S.S. I have had help with ideas for this chapter by Kuan555.**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

_-Cascada – Every Time We Touch_

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

It seemed that Rome's intention of a peaceful meeting of discussion had been abandoned; the city of Cairo had been sent into uproar; women's screams and children's cries could be heard over the loud yells of men trying to keep the gates closed to the Roman Army. Akira, the King of Beni Seuf, and Aknamkanon were franticly trying to gather the generals of the Egyptian Army so that they could, at least, gather their forces to fight back. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jou, Seto and Yami were also fitted into their battle armour, although, Yami tried to insist on Yugi staying behind. (A/N: We know why, don't we ;-D) All six men were commanders because the Pharaoh and King were far too old.

Soon, the Romans broke through the gates and were marching into the city, burning and killing everything and everyone who happened to be in their path. Their own commanders, Fumio and Sora, were in the lead, clad in heavy armour and feathered helmets were placed over their flaxen hair; steel short stabbing swords were gripped in their hands. No-matter what their beliefs were, the well being of Rome always come first. Always.

The palace gates were parted and the Egyptian Army emerged and marched toward the Roman Army; the commanders in-front. The Egyptians were clothed in their battle loincloths and carried their large shields and long spears.

The two armies neared and soon they came to a halt when the commanders met. A warm breeze made their hair sway to and fro; curling and twisting from side to side. Yami spoke first.

"What is this? How dare you call war without even discussing your wishes with us!"

A small frown appeared on Sora's flawless face.

"We're discussing now, aren't we?"

Seto snorted and glared at her and her brother.

"You think that now you have destroyed our city and killed some of our people, that we are ever going to fall to your plans?"

Fumio smirked.

"We never said that you would." Suddenly, he thrust out his muscular arm that carried his sword,"CHARGE!"

The Roman Army and the Egyptian Army clambered toward each other once again, but, this time they clashed in a chorus of clatters, along with a choir of war cries. Among the flashes of weapons and speedily fighting men, Yami could just about make out where Yugi was; he was struggling against the force of two Romans. None of the other Egyptian soldiers noticed their prince being quickly overpowered; all apart from Ryou, who was trying his utmost to get to his cousin, along with Yami himself. Soon, Yami was too caught up in a fight of his own to get to his love; being such a figure of power made him a large target. The smoke of gunpowder bombs, that were being thrown by both armies, obscured the vision of anyone that was further than five feet away.

Malik was bearing well against the warriors who dared challenge him; his dark skin was already covered by the blood of the fallen. As the stumbled backward blindly, due to the smoke, he bumped into a figure, causing the two to spin around with their weapons gripped.

"Yugi?"

Said boy nodded and glanced down at the two men he had just single handedly fought off; he was stronger than most would believe. He glanced back up at his cousin and his eyes widened as he pointed of the blonde's shoulder.

"Malik! Behind you!"

Malik spun around and his own eyes widened. Two men, both much taller and visually stronger, were slowly making their way toward the two through the midst of battle. The thing that virtually paralysed the younger boys was that one of the men looked exactly like Malik and the other like Ryou. The Malik-lookalike's hair was bleach-blonde and stuck up in all directions, his skin was a coffee colour and his eyes were a deep violet; the Ryou-lookalike had bright white hair which stuck up a bit more than Ryou's and his dark brown eyes were a lot narrower.

When the men reached the smaller boys who had just about tightened their grip on their weapons, they smirked and the albino spoke.

"Ah, so we have found the Prince?" He glanced at his friend, before looking back,"Go to your palace, little ones; a battlefield is no place for nobility to be."

The blonde spoke next.

"Plus, we don't want to ruin your pretty little faces in the process of victory."

-

Akira gave the order of the commanders to be called back, just as the mysterious men had predicted. He had felt that the Egyptian bloodline should not be risked. The nobles, priests and royals were settled around a large, round conference table; Yami's hand squeezed Yugi's under the table in an effort of comfort. Aknamkanon had been yelling at Isis for not predicting this turn of events.

"Please, Pharaoh; I'm still only in training..."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

Yugi squeezed is eyes closed as he listened to the abuse his eldest cousin was being forced to bear. He wanted to give her a hug; to tell her that it was fine and it was not her fault. But that would mean going against the Pharaoh. He had to sit tight. Under the table, Yami threaded his fingers between Yugi's own; that small motion made a small flutter in Yugi's soul rear up for the first time since earlier that evening. That was when he had an idea.

"Pharaoh?"

All eyes averted to him and the room was finally in silence.

"Yes?"

Yugi swallowed, but he remained determined.

"Shouldn't the sun be going down soon?"

Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Your point?"

"Well, if the Romans have invaded, they must have come from the Nile; that would mean that their only source of shelter is a small carriage for the royals and some ships miles away."

The Pharaoh's face became ruddy in anger, but his voice remained calm.

"And?"

"For one thing, they probably have no food to keep their strength and the cold from the absence of the sun will drive them insane." Yugi smiled slightly as Yami stocked is thumb across his hand,"They obviously aren't prepared for what Egypt has to offer."

**Sorry again for the shortness and the crap battle; I do try. Please review.**


	7. A Loud Whisper

**I just realised that I meant to describe what the Roman family look like last chapter -.- I'll do Sora and Fumio this chapter. Also, I am going to reveal why Ryou was so depressed at times and why Malik was hyper in chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**P.S. If you can't imagine the descriptions, just ask me and I will send you the pictures that inspired me for them.**

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

_- Skillet – Whispers In The Dark_

**A Loud Whisper**

Leaning against the long, crimson chair inside the Roman Royals' carriage, Sora sat, reading her book about something called 'Narnia'; her long, flaxen locks falling to her slender hips; it curled and twisted naturally in an elegant style. She was still clad in her battle armour which was made completely out of steel and was shaped like a toga, dropping to her mid-thigh; a long, scarlet material was wrapped around her waist and trailed down to the floor. Metal gauntlets were pulled up from her slim fingers to her elbows. Her shin armour started at her knees and clung down to join with her steel shoes; small metal wings gripped her thighs. A long, bleeding slash donned her left arm. Her emerald eyes swept across the page quickly as she read the intricate plot line of the book.

Yuudai spared his daughter one small glance, before attending to a small red mark on his son's cheek, much to Fumio's dismay. Said male's earlobe-length curls bounced and swayed in his attempt to get away from his father's inspecting hands; his hair was the same colour as his twin's own, who sitting next to him. He also still had his battle armour on, however, it was entirely cast out of iron. It was, again, shaped like a toga, but it came down to his knees and outlined the well built muscles of his abdomen and chest; he wore a long, black coat over it with the front open and a thick, black-leather belt around his waist. His shoes were rounded over the top and a dark iron. His flawless face scrunched up and his green eyes narrowed slightly.

"Father! It's only a small mark!"

Yuudai backed up and beamed proudly.

"Ah, so modest, m'boy!"

Fumio and Sora both rolled their eyes and settled back into the comfortable seat behind them. The sibling who was reading glanced up from the book and peered out of the window beside her. The army of Rome were all wrapped up in silver, foil-like blankets to insulate their body-heat; all in neat rows. That's how everything had to be done in the army; neat, precise lines that had to be according to plan. The only reason Sora got to be a commander of these men was because of Fumio's refusal to do his duties alone. A huge trailer was behind the carriage, storing thousands of fruit, meat and bottles of water; they knew Egypt all too well and they were not about to be stuck in the centre of a freezing dessert at night unprepared.

-

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! The Romans aren't as lost as we would have hoped." The lookout panted out; he had just run from his watch at the gates to the palace,"They was warm sleeping materials, a large stock of food and many night watchers to warn them if we attack; they sleep with their weapons at hand."

Aknamkanon sighed and glared at Yugi; the meeting was still in motion even though it was well into the night.

"Are you happy that we wasted precious time and effort to look into your suspicion?"

Yugi's gaze fell onto the polished wood of the table as his hand slipped out of Yami's in shame and a silent tear trickled down his porcelain cheek. Yami glanced at the crying boy and his heart clenched; he had never seen such a forlorn display; his love's cheeks and eyes were shining in tears; his eyelashes were sticking together; worst of all, Yugi had lost the will to even clench onto Yami's hand.

"We still had to check."

The Pharaoh whipped around at Seto's voice. The man was leaning back, totally relaxed, with a calm, serene look upon his face.

"Seto? Why do you say this?"

"For one thing, it would humour the Prince, who we a we so desperate to remain on good terms with." The brunette glanced at the still-sobbing Yugi, who was now peering up at him through tear-glazed eyes,"Plus, if it was true, it would have given us an opportune moment to strike."

Aknamkanon opened his mouth as if to argue, but he seemed to realise the truth of his High Priest's words and closed it again. He turned to the King.

"Akira, what are your views?"

Said man glanced at his son and answered in a finalising voice.

"I think that it's late and time for bed."

The Pharaoh nodded.

"Meeting ended! Get your rest."

-

"Yugi, we still need to talk."

Said boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, nodded and glanced up at Ryou and Malik who were at the end of his large, silk-ridden bed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Am I the only one who finds this fantastic?"

"Yes."

Malik shrugged and started to rock backwards and forwards on the bed in anticipation. Ryou sighed.

"Tell us what she said, Malik."

Said blonde grinned widely and spoke the words that Ryou and Yugi dreaded to hear.

"Ryou, your going to be a daddy!"

**Ahhhh! CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just hate me? And who saw that coming, eh? Who do you think the mummy is? Poor Yugi! Please tell me what you think about the way the Pharaoh is treating our kawaii prince! Sorry for the shortness -.-**


	8. Love, Hate and Blurred Reason

**Right! I'm so sorry for the time it has taken me to write this- school is a nightmare :( **

**Warning: There is a hint that Yami and Yugi had sex in this one. I don't describe it though.**

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_- Skillet – Whispers In The Dark_

**Love, Hate and Blurred Reason**

"Please, please, please, Anzu!"

The brunette haired belly-dancer looked at the pleading albino that was Ryou. She sat down on Ryou's bed and sighed.

"Ryou, I can't do that. It would mean defying the Pharaoh."

Ryou crawled from his spot on the bed to Anzu and gripped her hand tearfully.

"But I can't marry you! You know why!"

"Then what can we do? There is our child we are talking about. I know what happened was due to a few too many doses of wine, but it's a baby that is caught in the middle of this."

The young albino pulled her hand to his lips; tears stinging his eyes as he hoarsely whispered.

"Please? W-we could say that you were raped by some Roman during the war."

Anzu hugged her friend tightly and nodded.

"Okay. But you will be a part of our child's life?"

"I swear!"

She smiled gently and stood.

"Mai and I have a routine to plan for tomorrow's feast."

-

The morning dawned with screams of agony and rage as the battle continued. The royals and nobles were no longer permitted to join with the fighting for the sake of Egypt's governmental and future monarchy stability. Whilst the palace seniors were occupied with battle plans, the younger generation were all busy with their own activities; Yami and Yugi deciding to spend some quality time together in Yami's own chambers; Seto and Jou were glaring daggers at each other as they loudly argued while searching for said princes and Malik and Ryou were privately talking about an unknown subject to most who happened to pass them because they were both talking in English.

"Yami? Do you think that it was stupid to think of the Romans being unprepared?"

Yami glanced down at the naked angel that was laying next to his equally bare body. He snuggled Yugi deeper into his chest and brushed a stray tear from his love's cheek with his thumb.

"Of course not. My father is just being stupidly stressed because he hasn't got total control of the situation."

"Are you certain?"

Yami nodded and sat up.

"We should probably get dressed, my love. Our lackeys are surely searching for us."

Yugi blushed and giggled while he pulled his robe back over himself and got up to follow a now-dressed Yami out of the room and into the study so they could pretend that they had been there all of the time.

-

"What do you think?"

Malik blinked at Ryou and twitched his head a little.

"It's good, but will anyone believe that Anzu was raped?"

Ryou nodded uncertainly.

"Anything is better than having to marry a wo...her."

-

"Do you think that the heeded our warning?"

Bakura nodded and threw the Egyptian he had just slaughtered to the sand.

"We wouldn't want anything to mess up their pretty little faces."

Marik smirked at Bakura as they fought their way to the palace gates and stared up at them.

"Why would you care about hurting their 'pretty little faces'?"

Bakura whacked Marik in the side of the head with a growl, eliciting a little yelp from the taller blonde.

"I don't!" Bakura looked back up to the gates and grinned,"So, let's find a way in."

**OMG!! Another cliffhanger!! How unfortunate!! Sorry once again for the shortness.**

**Did you expect Anzu to be the mother? What do you think about Yami and Yugi's secret? What's going to happen once Bakura and Marik release their wrath upon the palace? Please review!!**


	9. My Heart, My Hope, My Love

**Sorry for taking ages to write this- I'm feeling ill and school is a bitch. Plus I wanted to read some fics.**

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own._

_- Wherever You Will Go – The Calling_

**My Heart, My Hope, My Love**

The only sounds in the palace were the soft breathing of the sleeping and the grunts of the guards acknowledging each other in the dim light of the fire-lit torches. The scenario was perfect for the two bulkily-built men who were finally sneaking out of the shadowed corners of a corridor around one of the middle levels of the palace in which they were hiding. Their feet pattered softly as they crept along the hall toward one of the huge doorways leading to the main chambers of the royals. Knowing which room they were headed, the men slowly pushed on the golden door to the room of the weakest royal. If they had him, his value would surely tip the scales in Rome's favour and make Pharaoh Aknamkanon give in with persuasion of his friend, King Akira.

Slowly, they made their way to the gigantic silken bed of the sleeping prince; his features softly relaxed with fatigue. The taller man, Marik, grinned wickedly and pulled some rope from where it hung, at his belt; the shorter, Bakura, just kept his face stony and positioned himself to keep him still when he woke. Marik lunged forward with his rope...

-

A scream; a shrill, ear piercing scream. Even the maids heard it from their quarters in the kitchens. Immediately, the Pharaoh and the King where up and dressed to see what it was. A head count was put into motion as soon as the royals were gathered in the connecting chamber hallway. Isis glanced around and her deep-blue eyes widened.

"Where's Ryou?"

Malik jumped forward.

"What have they done to my brother!?"

-

Bakura pelted down the hallway toward the window that they had found to enter the palace with his lookalike over his shoulder whilst Marik fought off any guard who was stupid enough to challenge him. The albino pushed the tied boy through the window and climbed out himself, waiting for Marik. When the blonde appeared, they hoisted Ryou and snuck away toward the Copernicus' carriage. Marik used his free hand to knock upon the door which was quickly answered by Sora on her father's order.

"We have him!"

Yuudai pushed Sora aside and beckoned the two men in. They did so and lay the tied, shaking form in the middle of the floor and went to remove the bag over his head. As he did the Emperor's face fell into a stony essence of eerie calmness.

"This..." He took a deep, rattling breath as he pointed at the trembling boy on the floor. "IS NOT THE HEIR TO THE PHARAOH!"

Everyone within a hundred foot radius winced from the scream. Bakura and Marik widened their eyes and glanced at each other and then at Ryou.

"My Lord, in our defence, we have never set eyes upon the Prince of Cairo."

This was not technically true; they had seen his in the line up a the beginning of the battles; he had even talked to Fumio. But, this boy had been there too, had he not? Ume stood and rested her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Dear, is this not the cousin of the heir to Beni Seuf?"

"Yes; why?"

Ume's lined face twisted in a smirk of which Bakura would have been proud had it been on his features.

"That means even he has information of the palace and, being the King's sister's son, he has a value too."

Yuudai's face slowly split with a dawning grin; of course! The boy is a royal too!

Ryou was listening to the conversation closely; he doubted they knew that he was fluent in the national language of English; as I said before, England and Egypt were top in power, so, consequently, most of the 'new world's' languages were English and Egyptian/Arabic; French, Spanish and German were also scattered around some countries. The young albino kept deathly still apart from his quivering. It seemed like this wasn't just a terrible nightmare due to the fact that he could feel the wooden boarding in the floor was splintering his exposed legs; he wasn't going to wake up in his soft, warm bed with only the war and becoming a father to worry about.

"Boy! Can you speak English?"

Ryou gulped and acted as if he could barely understand him.

"I-I can only speak a small amount of English."

His heavily accented voice seemed to suffice for Yuudai; he decided that the frightened boy would only respond to a 'kind' approach.

"You will answer some questions, understand?"

Ryou shakily nodded his head, looking at his own hands; he was not going to get through this easily...

**I actually done it! Woot! Sorry again for the lateness- I'm really ill at the moment -.- What do you think of the chapter? Please review!**


	10. Not So Deep, Is The Desert Sand

**I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!! Ick. Sorry for the lateness, but here it is n.n; Enjoy.**

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All The Things She Said – t.A.T.u

**Not So Deep, Is The Desert Sand**

"Number one: who is the most skilled warrior in Egypt's battle troupe?"

Ryou clenched his teeth and turned his head away; Yuudai gripped a fistful of said boy's silver locks and pulled, eliciting a pained squeak from him.

"H-his name is Seto! Seto Kaiba!"

The aged Emperor smirked and released the hair in his fist.

"Good. Now; where might we find the 'high and almighty' princes?"

-

"What the hell are you saying, Bakura!?" Marik was furious; not because of Bakura's plan, but the danger involved. Bakura was his best friend and they were like brothers. "You can't! Yuudai will kill you!"

"I don't give a shit! That kid is in there..."

"Exactly, Bakura. That kid. He is not a man yet; he might not even be our way."

Bakura held his head low so his alabaster locks his his eyes from Marik; he knew the blonde was right. There was no technical proof of the way he was apart from the way he carried himself and the way his voice cracked in fear whenever any Roman approached him; although, that could just be because of his sheltered life in palaces across Egypt. Bakura glanced back up with a sly smirk.

"We're getting him out."

-

Yami sat against the pillows on the study's sofa; Yugi curled into his body seeking comfort.

"They were looking for us, Yami, you and I both know it."

"I would suffer a thousand deaths and more before I allow you to be taken from me."

Yugi snuggled more into the crimson eyed man that was clutching onto him. He was scared; scared for himself; scared for Ryou; most of all, scared to lose Yami to the Romans. Those two strong men had him and who knew what strength the Roman Emperor possessed?

-

Yuudai and the other royals left the carriage which contained their captive to go back to their sleeping carriage. Ryou lay on the floor still, drifting between the two states of consciousness; blood oozed from various cuts on his lithe body which were inflicted when he continued to not answer the Emperor's second question; he couldn't betray his cousin, he just couldn't.

Outside of the carriage, Bakura was working on picking the lock and Marik, begrudgingly, kept watch. As soon as the albino heard the anticipated click, he pushed open the door and wasted no time picking up Ryou and darting away, signalling Marik to follow. They ran and ran, reaching the palace once again, carrying Ryou all the way to his chambers, somehow without getting caught. Marik locked and bolted the door while Bakura lay the smaller boy on his bed gently, as though he would break if he was too rough.

Ryou slowly opened his sparkling eyes to meet Bakura's unreadable face. All he could do in defence was hoarsely whisper.

"Please, please don't hurt me..."

Bakura smiled softly and hushed Ryou, telling his it was alright; he wouldn't be hurt again. Why was he saying this? He barely knew the being of light next to him; but, somehow, he felt as though he had knew him, all his life. Without thinking about what he was doing, Bakura leaned his head down until his lips connected with Ryou's. It felt right; to both of them. What was that strange feeling in his chest? It sort of...burnt; but it was a good burn. Like bathing in the warm baths after a cold and tiring day.

"Bakura!"

Said man grudgingly pulled away and looked toward Marik.

"What? You going to tell me off for kissing him?"

"No."

Bakura cocked his head in confusion.

"Then what?"

"We have company."

Bakura looked at where Marik had indicated with his head. On the other side of the double bed, underneath the covers, was a Marik-like boy; the one they had met on the battlefield a few days beforehand. He was wide-eye awake and quivering; his terrified gaze was upon Bakura, who was almost sitting on top of him. Marik stepped forward.

"Why, hello there again."

-

Yami smiled at his love and leaned down to kiss him; a comfort kiss to assure Yugi, and himself a little, that they were going to stay together. Yugi placed a tender hand to Yami's face and kissed him back. A few seconds passed before they parted for air. Yami placed his forehead onto Yugi's.

"I love you, Yugi."

"I love you more."

Yami grinned.

"Not possible."

Yugi leaned up to continue the kiss just as the doors were thrown open.

"Ryou is back in the palace, but where? The guards..."

The Pharaoh and the King froze. Yami and Yugi parted and stared, wide-eyed, at their fathers. Not good.

**This story has to end soon because I really really REALLY want to start writing my new story- it's going to be my best one ever!! Please Review!!**


	11. The End

**I couldn't bring myself to rewrite it entirely; I just made it easier to read. I want to keep it majorly as it is to see how I'm growing as a writer, but thank you all for your support!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_- Wherever You Will Go – The Calling_

**The End**

Many cold minutes passed; father's eyes locked with son's. The final embers of the firewood flickered out before the Pharaoh's gaze of shock turned to rage.

"What? Wh-what IN THE NAME OF RA IS THIS?"

Yami stumbled to compose himself as Yugi did the same.

"Father, we...!"

"We were just...!"

"SCILENCE!"

And it was so. The anger that bled from the King made even the Pharaoh take aback; it was usually him that lost his temper and shouted. But, this was a special case, of course.

"Yami, you know the prophesies! As soon a one of my kins deceives me, our line has ended!"

"I know, father; but I..."

"And if you knew this then why?"

"Just listen; I..."

"Why would you want this to happen?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Silence fell upon the room once again; Yugi's heart fluttered in affection, but was quickly squashed when he remembered the situation that they were in. "I love him with all my heart and soul and-and...and if you are too closed-minded that you can't accept that, then...!"

"Too right we don't accept it! You are princes; _princes_! It's up to you to continue Egypt's glory!"

Yugi stepped forward and looked at the two furious men in the doorway. "W-what are you going to do with us?"

The King glanced at Yami angrily before looking back at his trembling son. He closed his eyes, as though he was going to make a regrettable decision.

"Yugi, you are going to England. You are now a soldier for Egypt."

Yugi's eyes widened as he stumbled when his father roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the doorway. Yami made to get to him but was grabbed by his own father; he settled for words instead.

"You bastard! Your sending your own son to his death!"

"Watch your tongue! I'll make a man of you yet!"

He pulled the prince to the servants' quarters and ordered all but one of the occupants to leave.

"Yami, this is Anzu; she will be your bed for the night. Have fun!"

With that said he left and Yami turned to the just-as-confused pretty brunette girl. She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, you are a pretty woman, but I can't..."

"I know."

Yami cocked his head as he heard the door click; his father had locked them in.

"How...?"

"Your love's cousin and I are to have a child, but it was a drunken mistake; he is also that way. Don't worry: I am your friend; I'll get you out and you can follow him to England."

Yami's jaw dropped a fraction in shock; how did she know of him and Yugi? No matter, he thought, she can get me out!

"I thank you dearly. You can get me out? How?"

She grinned and gripped onto Yami's wrist and beckoned him to a small balcony.

"But it is too high."

She shook her head and moved aside the curtain to reveal a long vine.

"You can climb down, but you must hurry. If I know the Pharaoh like I think I do he will be here soon to make sure you are following his 'task'."

Yami nodded and hastily thanked her for her kindness, before gripping onto the vine; it was long and had a few thorns that cropped up when he least expected them. He blistered his hands and knees before he touched the hot, soft sand. To the west of the battle with Rome, was the fleet to be sent to England, Yugi was obviously in one of the carriages that were carried by the soldiers. Yami tried to run at them, failing to do so due to his feet sinking in the dry sand; it forced him to walk, and by the time he got there, only the weapon cart remained. He quickly jumped into the back, underneath a cloth as he heard the last troupe of warriors approach to carry the cart.

"Jeez, I swear these weapons are getting heavier!"

The others just grunted as they started marching. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Malik stared intently at Marik; as though if he just stayed as still as he could, he would disappear and be saved from the certain peril he was bound to face.

"Are you deaf? Or has Bast(Egyptian cat Goddess) got your tongue? I said hello."

"H-hello"

His voice came out as a terrified squeak as he glanced toward his brother who was dazedly looking back at him with blood oozing down his eyebrow.

"Ryou! Are you okay?"

The squeak disappeared and was replaced with concern as he jumped up and scrambled over to Ryou; he ripped a length off of his robe and used it as a cleaning rag. The ripped material revealed a large portion of his thighs, leaving little to the imagination. This was noticed by a suddenly entranced Marik, who stood gawking at the exposed flesh, unconsciously moving closer to the boy.

"Malik, they hit me." He whimpered into his hair.

Said blonde looked up and glared at the men, clutching the albino to his chest.

"How dare you...!"

"Not them. They saved me. It was the Emperor."

Malik looked down at his brother in confusion.

"T-they saved you?"

Before Ryou could answer, Malik squealed in shock, accidentally throwing Ryou at Bakura who grabbed him gently and cuddled him to his chest; the cause of the commotion was due to the fact of Marik's hand had finally rested dangerously close to a certain 'special place'.

"W-what are you doing?"

Marik looked down at his hand, as though he didn't even know why it was there himself. That didn't cause him to remove it though. He glanced back up into Malik's eyes; he had never noticed how beautifully lavender they were, or how they sparkled. He couldn't resist it; he had to lean down and claim Malik's lips for his own. As he did so, he expected resistance, of hands forcing him away, but they never came. Instead, the smaller boy melted into his body and pressed back. They just fitted. It was just meant to be. On the other side of the bed, Bakura and Ryou were in a similar state. Who knew that, of all people, two Romans fall for two Egyptians? It was usually unthinkable. But, you know what? They didn't care.

* * *

After a two weeks of travel on ships and foot, with Yami sneaking out at sundown to get food and water and toilet breaks, they arrived at the battle field. Yami tore off the top part of his robe and removed his jewelery to look more soldier-like; he also pulled his hair back in a ribbon to look a little different, though his persistent blonde bangs refused to stay put. He then smeared dry dirt onto himself to look less rich and well groomed. Finally, he took a two-hand sword and two daggers, which he attached to a rope he had pulled around his waist as a belt.

He then set out among the many loincloth-clad men men, looking for only one thing; Yugi. But, he was no-where to be seen and not one of the men he dared ask knew of any 'Yugi' in the fleet. Soon, the war-drums of the English were heard approaching from the north; from London. The Thames had now grown so vast that it practically cracked the United Kingdom in two; the Irish and Scots and the English and Welsh. He shivered with the other Egyptians, feeling the harsh chill which bit at their faces and chests, making them grip tighter on their weapons to relieve the anxiety they felt. The Egyptian army soon sorted themselves into a multiple line formation, and shouted insults and jeers were passed between the two sides. Yami found himself on the front line, facing the muscle-bound English men; he may have been strong himself, but he was no soldier! He had to face the music, though; Yugi was a lot worse off than him and he had to save him!

Shouts were heard from the leaders and the armies clashed in a wave of clatters and screams; all of which was ignored by Yami who was jumping, dodging and weaving around, frantically searching for his love. Several times he was engaged in some battle. He was pounded and slashed and hit by men he couldn't fight against, but every time this happened another soldier came to his rescue.

Then he saw the dreadful sight.

Yugi was crossing blades with a man twice his height and strength, trembling to the bone. Yami tried to dart to help, but fighting men moved in his way, blocking his view. It took him at least five precious minutes to get around them to witness it. It all happened as if in slow motion. Yugi darted to and fro, avoiding the sharper, stronger, faster blows from the warrior. He ducked around and got him in the thigh, shallowly, but enough to make him hesitate. Yugi drew back his sword to try to deliver a strong blow to finish him, leaving his left side exposed; the Englishman seized the moment and struck; his sword slicing into Yugi's side. Deeply. _Fatally._

"NO!"

Yami raced forward as the Englishman engaged himself with some other battle. He pulled Yugi into his arms, forgetting everything around him; the noise of the war stopped and the smoke cleared.

All that mattered was Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi, no..."

"Yami? ...Why are you here?"

"Did you honestly think I would let you leave me that easily?"

Yugi gasped in pain before trying to smile sweetly. It was more a grimace. "No." His breathing shallowed and he closed his eyes for a moment before giving Yami an intense stare."You know...what...is happen...ing, Yami."

Yami tightened his grip slightly.

"Yes, I do."

"One last kiss...please."

Yami nodded and pressed his lips to Yugi's in a tender, bitter-sweet kiss.

Yugi's lips grew steadily colder upon Yami's as he dropped away, too weak to keep up. He leaned back in his love's trembling arms as Yami's first tears rolled down his cheek and fell onto Yugi's rapidly cooling face. His heart and soul felt shattered as he finally realised that this was real; Yugi was dying. He could do nothing to stop it as his breathing slowed down. Blood stained his skin and clothes but nothing else in the world mattered but him and Yugi's last moment together. The last words he heard from the dying boy were 'I love you, Yami, now and forever.' And as his eyes slowly closed Yami uttered back 'Go to the after-life and wait for me, for I love you more than life itself and shall follow you; wherever you may go. I love you, my Yugi.'

And he was gone.

_So this ends my regretful tale. It just goes to show that not all stories have a happy ending; life is not a fairytale. Especially love. But, this is just an old tale, passed to me from my father that was there and witnessed the entire plot unfold. Remember my name to hear my other tales throughout the past: Emi-Rose Bakura; daughter of Ryou Bakura and Anzu Mazaki._

**نهاية**


End file.
